yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Balalaika
I'm Going To Tell You The Truth tonight, When i Say I Get Destruction and Domination, I Don't Care About Anything Else. I'm Only Interested In How Much I Can Dance In A Pit Off Hell When It's All Over. Name Sofiya(though nobody dares to call her that in her presence.) Last Pavlovena ImvuName Keizumai NickNames Balalaika Captain El Cappy Tan Ages Possiably 31 to 35 Gender Female Height 6'0 to 6'2 Weight unknown Bloodtype O Behavior/Personality She An Sadistic Russian Mob Leader(You Do The Math nah just kidding) Due to Balalaika's leadership during the hellish fighting in Afghanistan, her men look up to her as their superior and will do just about anything upon her orders. As a combat officer, she is a skilled strategist and well-rounded fighter, capable of taking care of herself despite the fact that all of her troopers, including Bori often worry for her. Although she has shown herself to be rather cynical on occasion, she is also a pragmatic and professional businesswoman. She frequently employs Roy and Black Company, apparently because they share a mutual respect. Balalaika regards herself and her men as soldiers who missed their chance to die in Afghanistan. While some of her actions can be interpreted as attempts to pursue an honorable death in combat for her men, Balalaika's status as a military figure is tempered by her role in the criminal underground. She agreed to a pact with Chang's Triads in 1993 and backed away from engaging Caxton's American soldiers in combat after Chang reminded her of their unconcealed fight. Presumably, Balalaika opted for a future battle with Chang over a present opportunity to engage the American unit, which she regards as a foil to her own disgraced Soviet unit. Although she is the leader of her faction of the organization Hotel Moscow, Balalaika is not above menial jobs. She is often reviewing hours of hardcore porn(Also some illegal Child Porn)and complaining of boredom. Balalaika is also one of the few people to earn the respect of Akuma, who calls her "Sis". In turn, Balalaika also seems to hold kazuma in high regard, sometimes relying on his knowledge and business skills as well as hiring him as a translator. It is very unclear what her relationship with Kazuma at this point is. Clan & Rank Russian Mob Leader What District She Lives In Roanapur In SouthEast ThaiLand Born Russia Business She Runs Hotel Moscow Relationship None Occupation Russian Crime Syndicate Leader Fighting Style Russian Military Trainning HumanType Peak Human Perk(s) 'Enhanced Stamina' Peak users of this ability are enabled to run for so many hours (maybe days) and not lose breath. Additionally, they can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue. Users can operate on a low power setting, allowing them to operate for an extended amount of time. They can hold their breath for longer periods of time and remain calm through stressful or painful situations, tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. Densuke with his brain capacity has shown to be able to push his human body to the exterme limitations, even past what he can actually be full on capable of. 'Peak Human Reflexes' The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They would stand a small chance against super-speed foes, and dodge point blank gunfire. Densuke's reaction speed is 20 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge fast moving objects, even in point blank range, but only he's aware of the shot itself. (With gunfire, it varies on the weapon itself. Pistols have a 95% dodge rate, while higher calibur weapons, this percentage would decrease.) Skilled Marksman: Balalaika is skilled with her rifle and has shown to be able to take out mutiple Gunmen alone and without being injured. She is also shown to be able to hit weak spots even in the middle of a fight. Peak Human Accuracy: Users of this ability are capable of achieving smaller and distant targets depending on the location. The user's brain is hardwired for advanced precision superior to any gold-medaled archer who has ever competed. Additionally, the user's aim is obviously not supernatural, it is just at the peak of human effiency. It's said by peers or/and foes that users of this ability are near-impossible to miss a single/mutiple target/s. Weapon Of Choice Dragunov sniper rifle Pistol Allies/Enemies The Black Company Hotel Moscow Chang? Background Before joining the mafia, Balalika was a captain in the Soviet Army, Vozdushno-Desantnye ''Vojska'' paratrooper and a veteran of the Soviet war in Afghanistan. A fine marksman and sniper, she received the nickname ("balalaika" — one of Soviet army's slang terms for the Dragunov sniper rifle).' Balalaika can be easily identified by the burn marks which scar most of the right side of her face, neck, chest and leg which she sustained in Afghanistan, earning her the nickname "Fry-Face". Balalaika arrived in Roanupur in 1993, which lead to a large-scale conflict with the already-established Triads under Chang's leadership. Rather than destroy the city, a peace was brokered between the rival criminal organizations by a man Named Roy. When conducting foreign operations from Thai soil, she uses the Russian cargo ship ''Maria Zeleska as a legal cover from the police and various law enforcement agencies. In Japan, she uses the pseudonym Vladilena N. Vasilinov to waltz audiciously through a law enforcement barricade by claiming to be covered by diplomatic immunity in the Fugiyama Gangsta Paradise story arc. She also gives her name as Jane Doe to Caxton in El Baile de la Muerte. StatBook/ Rap Sheet RolePlay Selection Approved By: Category:NGNPC Category:Tetsu Family